


A Primary Visit

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [6]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: It's just another boring pack meeting -- until it isn't.





	A Primary Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one snippet of a much larger story that will (most likely) never be written. There are mentions of magic that never happen in the show, Stiles has no living relatives other than his dad, and Derek and Peter are both courting him. 
> 
> Oh, and Stiles is Balem's recurrence.

Scott trails off mid-sentence, cocking his head to the side. Derek wonders how the hell it took the kid so long to notice the heartbeats coming up the steps, and why he isn't frowning at the pattern of those heartbeats. One is normal, human, but the other two -- one of them is fast, faster than Stiles', which is saying something, the other is -- it's just not there. 

Derek stands up, feels the pack's eyes settle on him as he walks to the door. All of the eyes except Stiles', of course, because Stiles is too focused on the book Peter brought him, skimming through the pages from his seat on the steps, hunched over and chewing on his lower lip 

Not that Derek's been watching.

There's a momentary pause from the trio on the other side of the door, then a knock. Derek draws the loft door to the side, gets a good look and a good smell of the odd-looking group. 

One girl, two men, one of them the same age as the girl, one of them older. The girl smells like Stiles, underneath, which raises Derek's hackles. As if they can sense his hostility, the two men straighten, the older one sliding to the girl's left and around her, almost stands in front of her. The girl rolls her eyes, pushes the man to the side and peers around Derek. 

"I'm looking for Mie -- uh, for --" is all she gets out before there's a clatter of limbs flailing their way to the door. Derek resists the urge to hold Stiles back and it's a good thing, too, because Stiles swings right around Derek and picks the girl up in his arms, spinning her in a circle. 

"Oh my god, _Jupe_, what the fuck are you even _doing_ here, this is so great!" 

She laughs, looks like she's clinging as tightly to Stiles as Stiles is to her, saying, "Mimi, you gotta -- hey, Mi, come on, put me down before I get -- I'm gonna throw up on you -- oh my _god_, listen to your primary!" 

Primary. Derek doesn't know what that means. He glances over his shoulder, takes in Peter's fascinated expression and Scott's complete bewilderment. Peter meets his gaze, shakes his head just a little, barely a movement that anyone else would notice, and Derek frowns even more. If _Peter_ doesn't know what that means and Scott doesn't recognise the girl, then Stiles has been keeping secrets. 

He turns back around to face the strangers, takes a couple of steps to the side to avoid Stiles' spinning, watches as Stiles sets the girl down carefully and then bends down so she can kiss his forehead. Derek can smell the sudden hostility wafting out from Lydia like sandpaper up his nose. 

The girl stays close to Stiles, leaning on Stiles and sporting a small smile and the scent of complete trust and relaxation as Stiles nods at the two men. "Caine, Stinger," he says. "Good to see you again. D'you want introductions or d'you just wanna get out of here as fast as possible?"

Derek bares his teeth at that. The older one, the one who dipped his eyes when Stiles said 'Stinger,' pins narrowed eyes on Derek, moving to position himself so he can jump between Derek and the girl if Derek so much as flexes a muscle. 

"Out," the other one -- Caine -- says. "If that's all right with you, your --" 

Stiles cuts him off quick, says, "Wouldn't have offered if I had an issue with it." He carefully extricates himself from the girl's lean and hand-hold, and darts forward to brush his cheek across Derek's. 'We'll be at mine," he says, stepping back to wave at Peter. "And we'll be fine. I trust Jupe with my life, okay, so try not to worry _too_ much." 

Derek doesn't have time to respond before Stiles leaves hand-in-hand with the girl -- Jupe -- and her two companions. 

\--

As soon as they hear the Jeep start up and leave, the room breaks out into a maelstrom of noise. Lydia's shrill voice carries across the top of everyone else's, but Scott and Kira and Malia are all just as loud. Peter sidles over to where Derek's still standing by the door, asks, quietly, "You didn't know them?" 

"Nothing about them," Derek says. "Not their names, not any mention of them, nothing." He pauses, just long enough to make sure that no one else is paying attention to them, then breathes out, "She had the same underlying scent as Stiles." 

Peter hums. "Relative, then. Which is odd." 

Both of them know the bare basics of Stiles' familial relationships and 'odd' is putting it lightly. Both of Stiles' parents were only children, so there are no aunts or uncles or cousins, and all four of Stiles' grandparents are dead; only one of them -- his father's mother -- had a sibling. She's dead, though, and never married, never had children of her own. Stiles has lamented the bare branches of his family tree many times before but the fact that this girl shares a base scent would mean she has to be Stiles' mother or sister. 

She's definitely not his mother; Claudia's six feet below the ground and her slow decline and death were the cause of a whole host of Stiles' psychological issues. She can't be his sister, either, because Claudia only had one child -- or is it possible that the girl _is_, unknown to everyone except Stiles, who must've lied well enough to convince his pack _and_ somehow found a way to block her out from the ancestral chart that Deaton magicked up for them?

"He could've lied to us," Peter says, as if he's reading Derek's mind, "but blood doesn't lie. She's not a relative."

"Some sort of bond?" Derek asks. "Soul bond?" 

Peter considers that even as Malia's baring her teeth at Lydia and Kira's trying to make peace. "Rare. Exceedingly rare. But he accepted her touch." 

Derek bites back the snarl. Stiles goes out of his way to avoid touch, even from the pack, has ever since the nogitsune. He's courting both Hales and he barely allows _them_ to do more than scent him. Anyone else would be touch-starved with the physical isolation Stiles willingly chooses -- and yet he left holding the girl's hand. 

"She called him Mimi," Peter adds. "Where do you think that comes from?" 

Pet names, touch, trust -- Derek doesn't know what's going on and he _hates_ it. 

"They're at his house," Derek says. "Let's go over and introduce ourselves." 

Scott's got his hands on Malia's shoulders, holding her back from attacking Lydia, and Kira's speaking very fast and very quietly to Lydia, looks like she's pleading with her about something. The smells coming from that corner are all negative -- hate, anger, worry, anxiety, fear, loathing -- and make Derek's stomach roil. 

"You want to leave the children alone in your house when they're like this?" Peter asks. He sounds amused, though, and Derek tosses a glare in his direction out of habit. "Well, all right then, nephew. Lead the way." 

No one notices them leave.


End file.
